Memories of Future
by Athena's tears
Summary: Imagine the world. What do you see? Grassy plains with Pidgeys flying above and Buizels playing in the water? Or forests full of Tediursas and Pansages? That's nice. Now try this. Imagine streets. Empty. Dirty. Buildings destroyed, trash everywhere. You've probably heard of Kanto-Unova war. But you haven't seen the consequences.


**Hey guys, this is my first Pokemon story ever, and I'd be eternally grateful if you leave a review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. This is just a first part to indroduce you the AU where the story is set. It will have more chapters later if you guys like it. I think you all know it, but I don't own anything.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Imagine the world.

What do you see? Grassy plains with Pidgeys flying above and Buizels playing in the water? Or forests full of Tediursas and Pansages? That's nice. Now try this world. Imagine streets. Empty. Dirty. Buildings destroyed, trash everywhere. Air smells of gasoline. Whole world is toned in red-brown colors. Plains are burned, water mostly poisoned. Yeah, that's it. Post-apocalyptic look. That's my world. At first let me explain that. You've probably heard of Kanto-Unova war. It took decades to repair everything. But it wasn't the end. Nope, after two centuries of living in peace, we had to face it again. It wasn't just some spur of a moment decision. First, there was crisis. People were poor. There wasn't any food. It was even worse with medical care. It was expensive, even the Pokemon centers. I heard there was a time when Pokemon centers were free and potions were easy to get. Sounds nice. I'd love to live there. In a place and time when you didn't have to be wary 24/7 and trust no one. When people knew what love and friendship feels like. But now back to my story. People were so desperate they started using potions to cure themselves. But one small potion couldn't heal a fully-grown man. Also, some people were discovered being allergic to the potions. Hoenn was the first region that declared bankrupt. Then Sinnoh. The only regions that still had some money were Kanto and Unova. Johto and Kalos were depending on them. I'm not sure why, but the war began. My mom told me that it was a battle for dominance. That Kanto wanted to be superior. I'm not sure if it's true, but I will never have the chance to ask her again. Okay, so on one side, there was Unova, Kalos and Hoenn, and on the other side Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh. The war lasted about three or four years. Millions of dead, and even more Pokemon were killed in this absurd war. I was just a kid when it all began, but now I'm 21 and nothing has changed. The war ended, but it's even worse now. As of me, I live in a trailer with my so-called father. He took me when I was seven. My real parents died in a war. They fought on side of Kanto, "the winner." But there are no winners. Only survivors. I travel with 'my father' Glenn across my home region, Johto. We cheat, we steal, and we lie. Anything for the money. He is outside now. I should go and see him in a minute. That's why I'm wearing something that can be hardly described as dress. I'd call it a curtain. It's black with a halter neck, falling down to my ankles and completely showing my cleavage. My back is also bare. Luckily, there is no winter. Never. The climate is destroyed. Average temperature is about 88 degrees. I heard voices from outside.

"You'll have to see it for yourself!"

Okay, that's my cue. I walked out, swaying my hips as a dancer, trying to look irresistible. All of the men are watching me with carnal look in their eyes. I usually have that effect on them. It's why father keeps me.

"Do you need anything, gentlemen?"

One of them mumbled something I interpreted as a no. While I was promenading around, father took their wallets. I stayed there to distract them while he hid the contents of their wallets and then quietly put them back into their pockets. I waved my goodbye and left. I was tired. I can't sleep as a human here, hell, no human could sleep here, on the small, old, dirty mattress I slept on for last fifteen years. I got rid of my clothes quickly and called the magic. I don't know how I do it. I just think about it and it happens. One second I'm a human, then suddenly I am a little ball of fur. I yawned and curled on the mattress. I was about to fall asleep, when a loud noise woke me up.

'Where is the money?'

'I don't have any…' that voice. It was father's.

'Don't lie to me you bastard! I know you took them. Where are they?'

I heard a loud thud.

'Please, you have to believe me!'

'I don't care if you have them. I want them back, so get me some or you'll see. You have until tomorrow and don't even think about running. I'll keep an eye on you.'

That was the last thing I heard before father came into my trailer. He knew about my 'gift.' When I was a little girl I didn't have control over it. I sometimes changed while I was sleeping or when I was scared. Somebody opened the door to my trailer.

"Ah honey sorry, you were sleeping already?"

I nodded. I didn't feel like changing back and talking.

"You see, I have some financial… issues I hoped you could help me with." I looked at him. He took something from behind his back and before I realized what was happening, I had a silver collar around my neck. I made a scared sound, something like: 'vee!' I tried to change, but I couldn't. He captured me in his hands. My one feet of height was nothing compared to his 5"6'. "Darryl, I might have something for you to pay my debt. How many poké does an Eevee cost these days?


End file.
